In the prior art, the popular method for protecting the right to use software is by using encrypting tool, like token. With secured smart card chip and advanced encryption technology, the token has some ability of storing and computing. The token is widely used in the field of protecting software because the token is hard to be illegally decrypted and copied.
At present, the general way to protect software is that protecting software with token. The software is protected by inserting a token into a computer via communication interface and cooperating with specified software as well. So a user cannot run the software without the token, and then the software is protected.
But the inventors have found some disadvantages, as follows, in the prior art.
The time limit function and date limit function of a token are general, which is convenient to control the trial time of the software. But the token in prior art cannot record the start time of using the software and cannot limit the start time and expiring time of using the software. In addition, the battery power for the token in the prior art is always wasted.